


metal wings

by asteriasheart



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i really don't know this kinda just happened, icarus - Freeform, so um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriasheart/pseuds/asteriasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because we are not meant to challenge god</p>
            </blockquote>





	metal wings

he is a boy  
skin of bronze, hair of gold  
a body, sculpted from metal  
painted with the sun's last rays  
(he is a boy)

he wishes to be an angel  
and he's willing to martyr himself to be free  
to soar, if only for a few moments before death –  
he should have known it then  
(he is a boy) 

so his wings,  
forged from iron, dull and gray and ugly  
are fastened to the cords of muscle,  
shivering on his back  
(he is still a boy)

he thinks he is god  
with the sky of blue overhead  
and the world's ocean below;  
the sun sees his pride  
(he is a boy) 

so he is struck down  
his wings, made so lovingly,  
melted; the metal drips upon his back –  
it is just skin now.  
(he is a boy)

and icarus falls, like lucifer,  
with grasping hands  
the ocean is such a relief for the flame that burns him -  
the darkness is soothing, juxtaposed to the sun's white light;  
he sinks to the abyss with peace in his heart.  
(he will always be a boy)


End file.
